Sugar 'n' Red Bull 'n' Coffee 'n' Ro equals OMG
by TaylorSnickerBitch
Summary: Some things were just NEVER ment to be tampered with. COMPLETLEY CRACK FANFIC. Warning, contains scarily OOC Ro and more tricks by the troublesome two ;D


Its 10:44. I've been working all day on an assignment. FFFFFFFF 8(

Warning, serious OOC Ro coming up and a terrible trick by the troublesome two

Contains some Ro/Bomber + Kate/Mike

Ignore all mistakes blah blah blah im tired *dies*

-----||-----

Bomber walked into the galley to find spider and 2Dads leaning against the bench, laughing so loudly that she was surprised she hadn't heard it before. She crossed her arms and gave a half-scowl, half-grin. "Okay, what did you do this time?"

Spider gasped between laughing attacks, trying to speak, but he failed every time. Both of the men were laughing so hard they were almost crying. _'This can't be good'_ Bomber thought to herself, motioning them go get out of the galley unless they wanted top be served as breakfast. Spider stumbled out, still laughing hard and gripping his stomach. 2Dads could berley move and continued to lean against the bench. The cook shook her head, leaning over to the sink to get plates out of the cupboard.

"So, who did you torcher this time?"

The blonde finally stopped laughing as he rubbed his eyes and grinned dorkishly. "Well I thought 'the one who is called Robert' needed a bit of a mood lift," he cocked up head and smiled as she scowled at him "We thought that he might want some more caffeine in his coffee. And we also made it extra sweet." And before she could ask him anything he waltzed out of the galley and down the hallway.

"Well," she murmured to herself as she stacked plates on the bench "what was that about?"

She shrugged it off and got back to making breakfast.

---

Spider itched his hands nervously. No, he wasn't nervous, he was excited. He couldn't wait until Ro came up from his room. It had taken a lot of effort to put all that sugar into his leader's coffee and pour in the redbull. It was twice as hard trying not to wake him up. He wondered if Ro would have tasted the difference. "You'd think."

"Say something?" The navigator chirped, leaning back in her chair. He gave her a goofy smile and shook his head. "Nothing, ma'am, just talking to myself."

Buffer shook his head and chuckled "you know talking to yourself is the first sign of going mad?" Spider could do nothing but shake his head, smiling to himself. Today would have to be a good day. No cases had been reported, all of his crew seemed to be in a good mood and, he held back laughter, he would see a completely different side of Ro.

---

Mike walked onto the bridge, looking around. "No notices form Navcom?" he asked, resuming his position in his chair. Nav shook her head, glancing over to her captain. "Not anything that I've heard of, sir, but Robert still hasn't come up yet." Mike frowned as he looked at his watch "He should have been up a while ago-" He was cut off mid sentence by the sound of an overly-happy voice.

"Good morning everyone!! 3" Ro yelled as he came into the bridge, his eyes shining bright and a smile spread across his face. Nav chocked on her coffee, the CO's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Kate and Buffer's mouth dropped open and Spider fell onto the floor and went into a laughing fit.

"Good morning to you too, Ro" Mike said, shock and amusement tangled in his words. Ro giggled and walked over to Spider. "What's so funny~?" he smirked as he watched spider wind himself laughing on the floor. Kate shook her head disapprovingly but she couldn't help but grin. She'd have a word to Spider about what exactly had happened to Ro. She knew he must have done something. She **ALWAYS** knew. She looked at her captain and tried to hold back a laugh. He looked completely gobsmacked.

"Okaaay, everyone, im going to go and get some more coffee," Ro chortled, swaying his arms like a child "I'll get you all one because I love you THAT much. And I'll get you heaps of sugar. I love sugar. Have I ever told you that? And also-"

"Okay, Robert, no time to make yourself a brew right now. You've got work to do." Mike lied, trying to make himself sound as serious as possible. Ro poked his tongue out and crossed his arms "Noooo!!! That's not faiiir!! How comes Katie gets coffee all the time and you wont let me get any?! I hate you!!" Ro yelled, storming off like a two year old.

Kate suddenly had the urge to break Ro's neck.

---

Bomber sighed, finishing off the last of the cleaning. She thought about that morning when Spider and 2Dads were lolling around her kitchen. Whatever they had done couldn't have been that bad. _'Anyway'_ she thought, shaking off the tea towel, _'Ro is smart enough not to fall for drinking an over-sugary, weird tasting drink that has obviously been packet to the gunnels with sugar' _She wondered how they got their hands on the sugar and whatever else he had put into the coffee in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Footsteps that sounded a lot like someone skipping.

"Hi becca~3" Ro cooed in a sing-song voice as he came prancing into the galley.

Bomber's mouth almost crashed into the floor. She took back everything she had just thought.

"Can you make me and all my wonderful friends some super-duper-sweet coffee? Presides Mike. He is really mean to me and just because he is banging Katie he said I wasn't aloud to!! Isn't that soooo unfair?"

Bomber blinked once. Then twice. She checked her pulse and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know, he is so unfair!! But I know you'll agree with me because I love you and I'm going to marry you and your really pretty and im, like, sooooo crushing on you. Have you noticed? Your, like, so hot. I bet Spider totally wants to bang you but I wouldn't let him because he is too ugly but im not ugly, im really pretty. Don't you think im pretty? Lots of things are pretty, like dogs. Oh, remember when we found that doggie on that boat?! It was soooo cute!!" Ro rambled on, making large motions with his arms.

The plate bomber was cleaning smashed onto the floor.

"Ro."

"Yeeees?"

"This is for your own good."

Ro raised an eye brow when he was suddenly bopped over the head by the cook. Buffer walked down the hallway to see Ro unconscious on the floor.

"The troublesome two behind this?" he asked, stepping over the radio operator's body and moving down to his cabin.

She grinned.

"You bet'cha"

----

From that day on Spider and 2dads were banned from being near or possessing sugar or energy drinks of any kind.


End file.
